


Our Vigilante Hearts

by Wolves_Of_England



Series: In The Face Of Darkness [1]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, Hero Public Safety Commission (My Hero Academia) - Freeform, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Major Original Character(s), My Hero Academia: Vigilantes References, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, This is mostly original characters, Young Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, police are bad, we all vigilantes here, we don't like the hero commission here, we don't like the police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_Of_England/pseuds/Wolves_Of_England
Summary: In the world of quirks, many things can happen. When five students stumble on shocking information that could ruin society as they know it, they learn how complicated things can be, especially when it's their word against the HPSC. And with the Hero Commission with-holding information from the public and putting them in a dangerous bind, they must run to protect their lives while also working to figure out what's on this mysterious hard drive. But, hey, they do have quirks so they might as well use them to their advantage.
Series: In The Face Of Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979018
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun story of me and my friends in "My Hero Academia", we all came up with our own quirks and the plot together, there will be cameos of Canon characters. This is also linked to my other story "The Hero In Us All", THIS IS A PREQUEL to the story so don't worry about being confused.

The sun was starting to set but it was still bright out, the streets of Musutafu we're busy, people in the streets heading home from work, school, or just the store. 

In the downtown business and housing area, a small group moved quickly through the alleyways, some dressed in black, others in vibrant colors that just made them stand out. But in a world of quirks, no one really stood out anymore. But police chasing them made them stand out quickly. 

"Get them" a police officer yelled into the walkie talky on their shoulder while chasing the group of 5, police cars blocked any entries into the alleyways and heroes have started to chase them as well.

"Agent! Get us out of here" one clad in black yelled as they turned into another alleyway, "I'm trying but I don't know this area". They all ran through the narrow alleys trying to lose the police but it wasn't working, heroes following on the streets or the roofs. 

"Ok, everyone, coms on and split" another in black and red colors blurted out as the group reached a fork in the alley, they all reached their ears and nodded before splitting in different directions. Some escaped into the streets others went further into the maze.

"They've split up. Find them!" the officer yelled as his group split chasing the different groups. A sound of affirmative went through the radio as well as many orders.

* * *

Legs pounded on the concrete, weaving through the crowds, not caring about pushing people out of the way. Police and heroes on their heels. _Damn it_. Noticing an alleyway ahead they run inside and try and jump up to the closet fire escape, but there isn't any. They run further in, hopefully not a dead-end alleyway, it's not but the sounds of feet catching up are too close for comfort, to be honest. The maze of the alleyway was starting to get tiring but there were no fire escapes.

The intercom came to life finally, must be in the range of someone, hopefully.

"Assassin reporting anyone there, I'm in trouble here" running through complicated alleyways was tiring and the sun was going down but _like come on I need to hide_.

Static filled Assassin's ear until finally, someone picked up "Assassin can you hear me it's Agent Zero", Assassin ducked into another alleyway leading to a street this time. "Yes I can but I'm being chased by cops and heroes, fucking help me. I don't know where I am and I need to rest I'm losing speed." Assassin spat in the intercom.

The street Assassin turned on was empty, thank gods, but the cops were closer than before and heroes were now swarming them on all sides of the street. "Damn it, I need to get out of here, heroes are all around me" the line went static for a minute then another voice spoke up "Well it's your fault for acting suspiciously".

This pissed Assassin off, "How dare you Shadow, someone was trying to touch me, and next thing I know the police are chasing us," Shadow scoffed and Assassin had to roll under the arm of a hero trying to grab them, quickly grabbing a knife from a pocket Assassin threw it at the arm and started to run again.

A suburban area was coming and quickly ducking into an alley and finally a fire escape, quickly climbing to the top of the building, Assassin took off in the opposite direction, the sun starting to go below the horizon gave the last bit of light before the city lights turned on.

There were no heroes on the adjacent roof so far but Assassin doubted that it would take long for them to start scaling the walls. The sun was setting to the left of her so she was heading north, well time to go east.

"Assassin we'll all try to meet at our rendezvous then we'll go from there, can you make it?" a new voice spoke calmer than the first two. Running off the current building Assassin changed course "Sure, I'll see you there Mist if I'm not dead. If I do die I'm haunting Shadow" Assassin got the affirmative and also a gasp from Shadow before the line cuts out.

Not stopping for a second Assassin makes it a mile before heroes pop up on the roofs and the sun has finally gone down leaving only darkness in its wake. Thank the gods for their supplier making Assassin's outfit dark, it's perfect to slip by undetected. The city lights started to turn on bringing light into the darkness but Assassin slipped past the heroes heading to the shopping district.

Of course, that got patched when Assassin noticed a presence nearby and having to dodge tendrils of some kind. This caused Assassin to lose their footing and roll onto the next building. Faceplanting the roof, Assassin was quick to react when the presence got closer "gods fucking damn it" jumping away from the new person Assassin grabbed a knife and got into a fighting stance. The new person looked young, was this a pro-hero?

They stood tall and in a practiced fighting form, probably from years of experience, he wore yellow googles and short hair, dark outfit, making him blend in the dark. The tendrils seemed to originate from his shoulders, but what the hell was it, was it his quirk?

Reacting at the last second, the tendrils fill the spot Assassin was last in, jumping back onto another roof. "Now who may you be?", if he was a hero he wasn't in the spotlight much, if he was a villain then Assassin was screwed. Instead of responding the man sent out the tendrils again, whatever they were they were strong and endless. "Fine then don't answer" Assassin moved and started to run toward the next building, relying on instinct for the tendrils, Assassin was able to evade them while roof hopping. 

Though Assassin noticed that whoever the man was, he wasn't used to using his tendrils at all, sure he had some semblance of control but not by a lot. 

Changing direction to avoid going to the market Assassin opened the intercom line, "I got a bogey on me, not sure if he a hero or villain but it'll take me a while to escape. I'll update you soon. Assassin out" the line cut off before anyone could answer.

Assassin's energy was running low, they needed to rest but they were screwed if this man caught them. They kept running until they fucking tripped on the edge of the roof. 

That was what the man needed to capture them with the tendrils and they face-planted again no the roof "Oh for fucks sake!", how many times will this happen. Sensing the man coming up behind them, sitting up and feeling the tendrils tighten Assassin turned to face the man.

They were still unsure of who this was but if they worked with the old fart Assassin was going to scream and cut his face up. Using this time to catch their breath they looked at the mysterious man, they were tired but they needed to get out of here. 

"So now that you caught me are you going to answer my question from before?" the man tightened the tendrils again and it knocked some of the air out of their lungs. Seeing as he was staying quiet they could only assume, "Guess not, damn if you are a villain, who sent you? I swear if it was that old fucking bastard I'll kill him myself". Man this dude is boring, he's so silent it's unnerving but maybe it's better than most of the other people after them who yell or celebrate their capture.

The intercom came to life again, "Assassin, what's your status, mostly everyone is accounted for, we don't know where you are?" Mist spoke again. Assassin took a quick look at their surroundings, seem they were near the mall district, interesting. "I'm near the shopping district maybe a little bit east of it, near a tall building with a huge cat neon sign, kinda caught by my bogey, don't know who he is but he got" Assassin whispered for the intercom to detect.

"Alright I know where that is I'll be there soon, and try not to stab him to kill, we can't deal with murdering someone right now." Assassin scoffed, they knew not to kill anyone, they were in too much trouble as is, they weren't going to add murder to the list. The man just seemed to stay in place analyzing Assassin his gaze seemed to judge every move they made, luckily they are used to not making subtle movements that would catch anyone's attention. 

The assassin heard movement down in the alleyway next to the building caught Assassin's attention, staying still they strained their hearing on the alleyway, quietly they could make out someone climbing the roof. The sounds neared the top of the roof, they jerked their head back "Ah perfect timing", the new person climbed onto the roof.

"Well mysterious person, it is time for me to go, as much as I loved this conversation, I don't like being trapped." the man looked at the new person being weary, as he should. "Mist a little help please?". Mist sighed "How are you always in these kinds of situations?", Assassin laughed.

The tightness in the tendrils didn't let up but the man pulled more out, _what the hell even is this stuff anyway?_ Questions for later, Mist watched the man and when he shot the tendrils at them there was a slight moment where Assassins were loosened unconsciously. They were able to free one arm and they quickly grabbed a knife, it was a small throwing knife, Mist was keeping the man distracted Assassin threw the blade and the man seemed to notice as he jumped out of the way.

Mist rushed forward and kicked him in the stomach, the tendrils holding Assassin were released and they jumped away standing next to Mist, that small break from running was worth it, now somewhat rested up Assassin could move faster than before. "So, you got captured by him?" Mist asked and glanced at Assassin as the man gathered himself. "Oh shut it, I tripped and he got the drop on me" Assassin grabbed the last two knives on hand, holding them in each hand they got into a fighting stance.

Mist sighs, "I'm not mad I'm just disappointed" Assassin froze, and looked at Mist, the man used that instance to try and catch them but they both moved out of the way. Assassin went left and Mist went right. "What do you mean you're disappointed in me? I was exhausted!"

The man tried to go for Assassin not using his tendrils but Assassin went in blades raised and tried to cut the man's cheek or arms. Mist moved from behind and struck him from behind, the man didn't even have a chance to react before he was conked out.

Assassin stepped away from the falling body and pocketed the knives, Assassin looked at Mist "Why would you be disappointed in me, I've been running for a couple of hours straight and I tripped on a roof edge, he used that chance to get me and he did!" Mist looked at Assassin and sighed again.

"You are always getting into trouble" Mist moved to tie the man up while Assassin sputtered in place, police sirens could be heard closing in on their location, using the man's tendrils (which were actually cloths), they tied him to the roof and they fled the scene quickly.

* * *

Mist and Assassin made their way to the rendezvous which was a small night market, switching their outfits around so they blend in more, all five met up and they quickly made their way to the small abandoned home they've been staying in. It was on the bad side of town, no heroes really patrol here since it's a ghost town. 

The house itself is a two-story home many windows were broken and boarded up, the paint was stripped away by mother nature, the front door somehow survived and was usable.

They all walked in, broken furniture was spewed about the first floor, the ceiling had a huge hole in it from what was the master bedroom, the stairway left of the front door was in shambles, and hard to walk upstairs. the living room was where most of them slept, there was a guest room downstairs and everyone gave it to Assassin and Mist for some reason.

The kitchen and dining room were a mess, the table in the dining room was old and beat up, it was small enough to fit all five of them if they all sat together, on the table were electronics parts and supplies covering the entire thing, the kitchen was a mess, the counters and walls were disgusting and haven't been cleaned in a while, there was a cooler on the floor along with canned food and a water bucket. 

Everyone gathered at the dining table and they quickly cleared the table of parts that weren't necessary to stay on the table. Agent grabbed their bag and pulled out a laptop along with the god damn hard-drive. The hard-drive that has now fucked with their lives and doomed them.

"Alright let's see what's on this bad boy" Shadow scoffed, Agent opened the laptop and plugging the hard-drive inside. They waited for her to open the files. When Assassin saw their face, they were all nervous. "What the hell is all this?" everyone walked behind Agent and looked at the screen, many files were open. Some information was coded and others weren't, there were videos of heroes fights and articles that were never published to the public. 

From the little information not heavily coded, they all knew this information was dangerous and it has cursed all five of them. "What the fuck" Mist whispered beside Assassin, _what the fuck indeed_. 

With all this information now in their palms what the hell could they do, and how the hell did they all end up in this mess.


	2. Chapter 1: Unwanted Friendship But Is It Really Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of our main characters and the official story begins

The 6 am alarm went off waking Sukai from their slumber, the little light from the sun shining into the room, shined onto the phone charging on the table next to the bed. Slowly Sukai sat up, the alarm still blaring, they grabbed it and threw it onto the bed, alarm snoozing, before falling back onto the pillows to get more sleep. 

That didn't last long.

Their younger brother Eiji stormed into the room screaming for Sukai to get up. "Come on get up, dad left for work and you need to make breakfast" he jumped on the bed. Sukai looked up at Eiji from the pillows, his black rooster like hair was a mess and his pj's disheveled, "and why can't you cook breakfast?" Sukai was too tired to deal with their younger brother. "I'm 11 and I can't see over the counter yet, you are older and taller. Plus this is what happens when your alarm wakes me up at 6 am".

Eiji's room was next to Sukai's and the walls were thin enough to hear music playing in the other room even if it was only on low. Sukai looked at Eiji, really looked at his pitch-black eyes giving him the best glare they could. "I hate you, and you know why I have to get up this early, if I don't I'd be a corpse all day and you couldn't wake me up". Sukai tried to get up but Eiji was keeping them down they had an idea, though their leg was still under the blankets they kicked their foot to get Eiji off the bed. Eiji fell onto the floor and Sukai finally was able to sit up properly.

"Get out I need to change then I'll start breakfast" Eiji moved from his spot on the floor, he jumped up and Sukai saw his tail wagging as he left the room, then slamming the door closed. Gods Sukai hated Eiji whenever he slammed the door. Slowly kicking off the blankets they walked to their wardrobe, the first thing they grabbed was their chest binder. It was an old one, around 2 years old.

Sukai bought it with their own money but wasn't able to get a new one yet. Being Non-Binary was tough sometimes, being born female for most of your life than finding out you suffer dysphoria about your body was tough, always hating and feeling disgusted about how your body looks whenever you saw it in the mirror. Sukai didn't even know why until their friend Arita told them about these terms. Turns out Sukai preferred being referred to as They or Him, Eiji was fine with it, but the only parent that knew about this was their father. The man was fine with it but he still didn't see Sukai as his child or even as a son.

So Sukai bought a binder and whenever he got the chance he would wear it to hide his chest from the pubic. So quickly adjusting the binder, they grabbed their school uniform. Luckily the school allowed them to wear jeans so that was nice, grabbing a comb and flattening the messy bed hair they grabbed the rest of what he needed. 

Walking into the hall and heading to the bathroom to finish their morning routine, Eiji was making noise in the living room getting impatient with his older sibling for sure, but Sukai is taking their time as revenge.

Walking out back into the hall, Sukai went straight for the kitchen dropping their bag on the dining table, they caught a glimpse of Eiji playing video games really early in the morning. Sometimes Sukai was thankful for their father leaving early for work. At least he won't be upset at Eiji playing video games and 'rotting his brain'.

Sukai started to make a simple breakfast, they were too tired to do much right now anyway. All Sukai wanted was sleep. But they would not get it for the rest of the day unless he could sneak taking a nap in class but their sensei might not like that.

Eiji made his way to the dining table just as Sukai was finishing the food, Eiji grabbed the plates and cups. The rice was slowly cooking and was almost done. Slowly bringing the food to the table Eiji was already waiting.

"So when do you think you'll be home today?" Eiji asked as he started to grab breakfast while Sukai brought the rice over. "Not sure, I have work off today, but I need to study for exams next week. I'll try to be home before 5 though, 6 at the latest." Sukai sat down and grabbed their own food. Eiji just nodded.

Sukai did have to study and luckily their job at the market gave him the day off, it was a simple job of stocking the products on the shelves. Usually work laws only allow 15-year-olds to work but Sukai looked 16, and they were taller than most of his year. If a parent or guardian allows their child to work then that's a way to get work at 14. The job pays enough for a lunch but Sukai has saved up for the past 7 months and they have enough money saved for a new phone and phone plan.

The money is hidden in their room for emergencies only so even if they didn't get a new phone, they had enough money to get food for at least 3 and a half months, but only for themself. 

After breakfast, Eiji went to his room and got ready for school himself. He went to the same school as Sukai so they both left at the same time. The way to school was short, only a train ride and a short 5 minute walk to Salty Banks Middle School. Sukai never knew why that was the name but they didn't really care, it was just another school. Yeah, just any other school.

"Hey Yoshikawa, let's have a chat" Sukai knew that voice and it meant nothing good, Eiji just rounded the corner for his homeroom, and now Sukai has to deal with this.

 _Just perfect, just another god's damn school_.

* * *

Kawata Aivii was woken up to the sound of her siblings jumping on her bed, Yasu her younger brother jumped on her stomach, and his twin Sora jumped on her legs. Aivii could hear her mother singing as breakfast was cooking but now she had to deal with the little monsters on her.

She tried to sit up but they held her down. For 6-year-olds they sure were energetic, Sora was quite as Yasu started to jump on her, "ok, ok, stop, I need to breathe" Aivii played along by pretending she couldn't breathe. Yasu finally stopped and he looked at her, "Sorry big sis, but mom told us you needed to get up".

Aivii felt Sora get off her legs but Yasu stayed, at least her little sister was better than her wild twin. "Well I'm up now, think you can get off so I can get ready" Yasu finally moved and when his legs hit the floor he grabbed Sora and they raced out the door. Aivii loved her siblings and she'd do anything for them, but sometimes they are too much to handle. She's surprised her mom can put up with them, though Aivii does her best to help out around the house. 

Getting up and walking to her closest, Aivii grabbed her school uniform, her bag, and did her morning routine while her mom made breakfast. Aivii's mother turned to her "Hey sweetie, any special plans for today?" she said. Aivii sat down on the counter next to the kitchen, "I think I'll be studying in the library, I don't know when I'll be home again.".

Her mother smiled, the twins came running into the living room, full of energy like usual. Breakfast was great as always, she loved her mother's cooking, sometimes she tried cooking with her but Aivii's cooking was good but nothing like her mother's.

Aivii left for school before her family, she wanted to be early and try and talk to Yoshikawa-San. They were in the same class together but he was always alone, whenever Aivii tries to talk to him, he walks away quickly or comes up with an excuse. It hurts since she's trying to be friendly but it seems they are always on guard. Maybe today will be different.

The train ride was was short but it felt like a while for Aivii, but the walk was pretty quick since she was jogging. She passed the school gates waving to her friends as she passed by trying to get inside. She went to her locker and changed her shoes, she started to head to her class in hopes of seeing Yoshikawa.

But that got patched when she heard yelling.

Of course, being the kind of person Aivii was she made her way toward the yelling, she was friendly with _most_ people but maybe she could stop a fight if need be. She walked toward the back courtyard and she saw a crowd forming. Running into the crowd she saw what was going on.

Yoshikawa-San was being bullied and it was physical. They were on the ground, protecting their head while Hoga Kurou a star pupil at the school was kicking him in the stomach, 2 others were holding him down.

"Show that villain who's boss" someone yelled and the people were cheering, Aivii was shocked and stuck in place. She never thought Yoshikawa was a villain, sure she didn't know his quirk but calling him a villain was cruel.

"Why don't you use one of your knives villain, I'm sure you have a stash on you" Hoga sneered, he kicked again and Yoshikawa gasped in pain. Finally feeling her feet she walked calmly toward Hoga, the two holding her potential friend down noticed her and backed off, Hoga stopped at looked at her.

"You wanna deal with this villain as well." he smiled his million-dollar smile but Aivii felt disgusted by it, so she sternly look at Hoga and he took a step back. Aivii was a well-known person in the school and amongst all the grades, she was an excellent student, friendly with everyone, and always helped out whenever she could. But no one has ever seen her pissed off before, this was new, and since she was well known the teachers loved her.

Everyone knew at that moment Hoga stepped back not to mess with her when she is mad. "Why do you think attacking my classmate is fun, cause I sure don't think it is" her voice was deathly calm, people started to back away. Hoga seemed to get his bearings back together "This thing right here is not a classmate, she's a disgusting villain playing dress up as a man" Aivii noticed this voice was laced with venom toward her classmate as he pointed at him. Aivii glanced at her hurt classmate, he was still clutching his head and barely breathing.

"I see, well I guess I'll have to talk to the principle about you then" Aivii pushed passed Hoga who was still frozen with everyone else there, she knelt down and carefully grabbed Yoshikawa and stood up. "I suggest not messing with Yoshikawa-Kun again or the principal and I will have a lengthy discussion about all of you and your behavior as supposed future hero students." she walked away holding Yoshikawa's arm over her shoulders keeping him up, slowly making her way to the nurse's office.

After she left everyone was able to breathe again, from that moment on they knew not to mess with Yoshikawa. But some poor souls never got the warning and some ignored it entirely.

* * *

Arita Makkusu was having an interesting morning, she woke up, her parents gone to work, her older brother still away for college, and the house empty waiting for her to wake up. She got ready skipping breakfast and heading to school, she left later than she should but the school was close to her home, but when she arrived at school that's when it took an interesting turn.

Kawata was running into the school building waving hello to everyone. Makku could only guess why she was in a rush, she kept telling Makku that she wanted to try and be friends with Yoshikawa which was an interesting goal. Makku knew Yoshikawa and he was reserved and didn't talk to anyone other than his brother and the occasional talks with Makku. So when Kawata wanted to be friends with Yoshikawa she tried to talk her out of it.

But seeing the mess that was this morning she knew Kawata would never give up.

Once Makku saw what was going on and then Kawata stepping up and helping Yoshikawa it was a shock for everyone there, after the crowd dissipated though she ran to the nurse's office, they had a few minutes before class but she wanted to check up on her friends. 

When she rounded the corner she heard shouting and a door slam, Yoshikawa walked by with his book bag and didn't spare Makku a glance. Kawata was the next to come out racing down the hall chasing Yoshikawa, Makku against her better judgment ran after them as well.

"Yoshikawa-Kun please wait, let me walk you, you should be resting, we don't know if your ribs are broken or just bruised" Aivii screamed and Makku caught up jogging alongside her, Yoshikawa stopped and they stopped as well. Back facing them but Makku could see he was having trouble breathing "Is that why you helped me, so you could chummy up to me and then backstab me". Makku didn't have a real friendship with Yoshikawa, but they walked sometimes, mostly Yoshikawa initiating.

Not that Makku minded, she let Yoshikawa approach her than doing the opposite. Makku knew he had trust issues with people and he was the first one to initiating context with another human being, so of course, what happened this morning would be offputting. 

"W-what n-no, I was just trying to be nice" Kawata sputtered, Yoshikawa turned his head to look at them. Makku had her hands up, _I'm just here making sure Kawata is ok._ Yoshikawa seemed to get her message but stared at Kawata, "Why would one the top students wanna be nice to me". Yoshikawa's body language changed.

Before he was facing away now he was in a fighting stance, it's not noticeable but they hand clenches are a giveaway, he narrowed his eyes as Kawata began to answer "I-its just, were in the same class, and you seem lonely, I don't understand why people think you're a villain". Makku noticed the next change, Yoshikawa relaxed only slightly and looked confused.

"Do you not know what my quirk is?" yep Makku was right, he was confused. "No, should that matter if I wanna be friends with someone?" Yoshikawa fully faced them then sighed. "We'll be late to class if we don't leave in the next 3 seconds" they jumped at the fact they would be late, "See you later Kawata" Makku waved goodbye before rushing to her class, on time thank gods.

* * *

Sukai was having a weird inner monologue thinking of all the ways this could end horribly, he knew exactly who Kawata was and he was having a hard time figuring out why she wanted to be friends. Plus the fact she didn't know his quirk was interesting. Sure knife summon was weird but only turning metal into knives was what people think of as a villain's quirk, and he agrees. What good are knives as a hero then as a villain where you could attack someone with it? Yeah, people didn't like it and thus the torture of school began.

So when a top student steps in and helps Sukai, sue him if he is suspicious of it. He knew that Arita and Kawata were friends and Arita was probably the only other person he trusted at the school since their quirks are considered villainous and at least she gives him space and lets him interact first, so that's nice. But Kawata the school princess that everyone loves and the teachers adore, wanting to be friends with him was not something that could be good.

After Arita left for her class Kawata stayed behind Sukai as they walked to class before the bell. Up two flights of stairs and a walk down a long hall, Sukai was getting sick of the silence but by the time the bell rang they were in class. People stopped talking, sensei was still out and Sukai just went to his desk near the back next to the window, it was his spot and everyone knew it.

The teacher couldn't move him even with the seating chart so they just gave up. But as he sat down Kawata going to her own desk the chatter began again until the teacher stepped in finally. 

"Sorry for the wait, the copy machine was busted, anyway I have your finals guidance sheet, look at it and make sure that you have your work from this year and study for finals next week. On this list is everything that'll cover last term's work and we'll go over what we'll be working on next week after finals." several groans sounded throughout the class. "Now after I pass these out you can spend the rest of homeroom working, no devices and no quirks" Sukai was staring out the window but he knew the teacher and others were looking at him, so he just sighed.

The guidance sheet was handed out and when Sukai got his paper, he sighed again. "Sensei, may I go to the library for homeroom to study?" hand raised and tone polite, he looked at the teacher's desk as the teacher looked up from his paperwork and sighed himself "you may just don't be late for next class". Sukai got up and left the room but not before hearing Kawata wanting to go as well.

Another sigh, another problem.

Kawata caught up and joined Sukai in a silent walk to the library. The library was on the third floor with the third year, which Sukai thought was stupid since everyone would need it and why walk up 2 flights of stairs for it. Why not have it with the second years.

They reached the door and Sukai walked in first greeting the librarian, she was really nice to him and she didn't mind his quirk. Sukai left Kawata for his corner already grabbing the books he needed to study. 

His spot was in the back hidden by the rows of books, hidden from view if you didn't know what to look for. The little space was next to a small window a small table with chairs and 2 bean bags, plopping his bookbag down he flopped onto the beanbag opening-up to the page he needed.

Taking out the notebook and taking notes Sukai heard a chair squeaked and when he looked up he saw Kawata sitting down at the table. Sukai just stared as she set up, _Why is she here? This is my spot. My safe-space way from everyone, how dare sh-_...

"Sorry for intruding but I thought you could use the company" Kawata met his gaze, and smiled. It sent a chill down his spine, not because it was creepy and had malicious intent, no, it was sweet and kind. Sukai didn't know how to handle kinda smiles it was weird to get them from someone trying _~~pretending~~_ to be nice.

"I-it's f-fine, just don't bother me" when the hell did Sukai stutter, Kawata's smile seemed to brighten, and Sukai dove back to work pretending Kawta wasn't there. It worked for a while, just getting into the study headspace helped Sukai to focus solely on his work.

Until Kawata spoke up and Sukai wanted to bang his head against a brick wall.

* * *

Aivii wasn't sure why she followed Yoshikawa to his spot in the library and she felt kinda bad about it, she felt his glare while she was setting up, and if looks could kill she'd be dead. But after apologizing, she found it cute when Yoshikawa stuttered. _Wait, what_? 

Anyway, she felt bad, this was obviously his safe-space away from everyone yet she barged in, maybe she can do something to have Yoshikawa forgive her. Still wanted to be friends with him but this was proving difficult, maybe she should have listened to Arita when she said this would be hard.

Trying to focus on studying Aivii was having trouble until an idea popped into her head, "Would you like to study with me after classes today?" she didn't look up but she had a feeling Yoshikawa groaned. "What?" Aivii looked up as he spoke. "Y-you know, after school, we could study together and get to know each other?" Aivii was hopeful that he would say yes but she didn't want to impose.

Yoshikawa stared at her, as if judging her soul, it sent a shiver down her spine. Aivii gave him a small smile hoping he'll say yes but she started to think he would say no.

Yoshikawa sighed and stopped staring at her "You know what, fine. When and where?" Aivii blinked. Had Yoshikawa actually agreed? "Uh, here in the library after school, I don't think anyone else will be joining me so it might just be us" Arita might join but she wasn't sure.

"Fine, but we are not using this place and I can leave whenever I please" Yoshikawa's voice was steel so Aivii agreed, she didn't want him uncomfortable so she'll have to make do with this. "That's fine, I'm mostly going to study until I feel like I've done enough for today" She smiled and Yoshikawa rolled his eyes and went back to studying. 

At least Yoshikawa gave her a chance, and she was not going to waste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Posted: 12/8/2020
> 
> Edited: ???
> 
> Discord: [Skye's Discord](https://discord.gg/AHEWGmcdNS)
> 
> Next Post: Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hero In Me: [The Hero In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515144/chapters/64624378)
> 
> Discord: [Skye's Discord](https://discord.gg/AHEWGmcdNS)


End file.
